Mord in der Highstreet
by Doyle
Summary: Doyle hat ein Problem bei sich zu Hause


  
  
Aus dem persönlichen Tagebuch von Ray Doyle *g* und dessen Sekretärin *vbg*

* * *

Das Telefon klingelte. Bodie nahm den Hörer ab und meldete sich. "94961..."  
  
"Bodie, hier ist Doyle! Komm sofort zu meiner Wohnung. Es ist was Schreckliches passiert!"  
  
Bevor Bodie etwas sagen konnte, ertönte ein Klicken zum Zeichen, dass der andere Teilnehmer aufgelegt hatte.  
  
Bodie jagte den Capri durch die Straßen von London. Doyle hatte sich sehr beunruhigt angehört. In einer Rekordzeit von 4 Minuten hielt der CI 5-Agent vor dem kleinen Häuschen, in dem sein Partner zur Zeit wohnte. Das Häuschen war nicht groß, aber gemütlich: kam man durch die Haustür, so führte rechter Hand der Weg ins Wohnzimmer und geradeaus in die Küche. Zum Schlafzimmer und zum Bad im oberen Stockwerk kam man über eine kleine Treppe.  
  
Doyle öffnete die Tür - scheinbar hatte er den Capri kommen hören. "Komm rein und sieh Dir das an!" Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf den Fußboden. Blut bedeckte an mehreren Stellen den beigefarbenen Teppich.  
  
Fragend blickte Bodie seinen Freund an. "Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung!" Doyle zuckte mit den Schultern. "Als ich heim kam, stand die Tür weit offen und ich sah das hier. Jamie ist auch verschwunden!"  
  
"Du meinst...?" Bodie vollendete den Satz nicht. Er untersuchte die Blutstropfen - sie waren frisch! Kratzer an der Tür bestätigten, dass die Tür gewaltsam geöffnet worden war. "Komm, wir befragen die Nachbarn!"   
  
Die CI 5-Agenten traten auf die Straße. Der erste, den sie trafen war der Nachbar von gegenüber, der gerade mit seinem Corgie spazieren ging, aber weiterhelfen konnte er ihnen nicht. Dann klingelten sie bei Mrs. Sheldon. Ihre Hündin Bella begrüßte Doyle stürmisch, als die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Tag, Mrs. Sheldon! Ich vermisse Jamie, haben Sie ihn zufällig gesehen?"  
  
"Aber natürlich, Mr. Doyle. Lassen Sie mich überlegen. Also, heute morgen hatte ich Bella im Garten. Da kam Jamie und spielte eine Weile mit ihr. Als ich später noch mal raus sah, ist er mit Tom und seinen Freunden mitgegangen!"  
  
Doyle bedankte sich und wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als ihm Mrs. Sheldon die Neuigkeit des Tages erzählte. "Haben Sie schon gehört, der Wellensittich von Mastersons ist tot aufgefunden worden."  
  
Ah, tatsächlich?" Doyle ging wieder zu Bodie, der auf der Straße auf ihn wartete. "Manche Leute haben vielleicht Sorgen! Ein Wellensittich!", brummelte er dabei.  
  
Bodie machte sich über die Informationen, die sie von Mrs. Sheldon hatten, so seine Gedanken. "Kennst du diesen Tom?"  
  
"Ja, leider. Meistens hat er nur Unfug im Kopf! Sie wohnen gerade da hinten, neben der großen Scheune."  
  
Sie gingen zu dem betreffenden Haus. Stimmen waren aus der Scheune zu hören. Doyle zog seine Waffe und bezog neben der Tür Position. Bodie hob irritiert die Augenbrauen, dann tat er es seinem Partner gleich. Doyle zählte mit den Fingern langsam rückwärts, dann stürmten die Partner  
den Raum. Überrascht wirbelt Tom und seine Kumpanen herum. Auf einem Tisch lag ausgestreckt Jamie. Offenbar wurde er von den Kids gequält. Doyle hielt mit seiner Waffe die Täter in Schach und prüfte, ob Jamie noch lebte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass der Kater noch Lebenszeichen von sich gab.  
  
Nachdem Tom und seine Kumpanen sicher verwahrt waren, verfrachteten Doyle und Bodie Jamie in den Capri. So schnell er konnte, fuhr Bodie zur nächsten Tierklinik. Der Arzt warf einen Blick auf den Patienten und schob Doyle in den Warteraum. Bodie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, während sein Partner unruhig auf und ab lief. Hoffentlich kam Jamie durch!  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde trat der Arzt aus dem Operationssaal. "Mr. Doyle? Jamie geht es so weit ganz gut. Wir werden ihn noch über Nacht zur Beobachtung hier behalten! Das haben wir übrigens in der Schnauze des Katers gefunden, sie muss dort hängen geblieben sein, als..." Der Doc hielt schmunzelnd etwas Blaues hoch, das verdächtig nach einer Vogelfeder aussah.Das Blut schoss Doyle in die Wangen, als er die Zusammenhänge zwischen dem Verschwinden des Wellensittichs und dem Misshandeln des Mörders - seines Katers - erkannte. Dankbar, verlegen und trotz allem sichtlich erleichtert schüttelte Doyle dem Doktor die Hand.  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz hielt Bodie Doyle zurück. "Sag mal, mein Freund, die Aktion vorhin in der Scheune - war das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?"  
  
Doyles blaue Augen blitzten böse zurück. Er schüttelte Bodies Hand von seiner Schulter und raunzte: "Du hast doch gesehen, was sie mit Jamie  
gemacht haben! Sie konnten wirklich froh sein, dass sie so gut weggekommen sind!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete er die Beifahrertür und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen. "Und der Vogel war bestimmt selber schuld." Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt.  
  
Bodie seufzte, als er auf dem Fahrersitz Platz nahm. Das ganze Theater wegen eines toten Wellensittichs - gefressen von einer Katze namens Jamie! 

* * *


End file.
